


Twincest

by Zaikia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sexual Content, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia





	Twincest

It was a late winter night, Maxxie was grabbing a drink from the kitchen, yawning as he poured himself a glass of green tea. He smiled and put it in the microwave to heat it up. He loved warm tea.. He breathed and once it was done, he took it out and sipped it. "Mmm... I wonder if Raven would like a cup?"

Raven was up in her room as usual, normally working on homework. The twins, they were twin siblings and they couldn't have been any closer than any other siblings.

Maxxie walked up to his sisters room, opening the door but stopped "Oops.. Forgot to knock.." he blushed, he was shy honestly, especially around his sister.. He loved her... A lot.. He had a huge sister complex towards her.. He always fantasized about being with her.. It.. Was a rush.. He wanted her.. But he'd never show it.. He just played innocent and smiled, walking in handing her a cup of warm green tea "Here."

"Oh, thank you." Raven smiled, moving a lock of her long black hair out of her face. She took the cup of tea from him and sipped it. "Mmm...you always know how to make tea so good." She took another sip.

He chuckled "I make it with love~" he teased and sat beside her. "So, you working on homework again?" he reached over and brushed her hair out of her face, it was messy as always "Oh nii-chan.. Would you like me to brush your hair?"

"Yes, please." She nodded. She had her hair in a messy ponytail and strands escaped from the hairtie holding her hair back. She loved when he brushed her hair. It always felt good to her.

He grabbed her brush and pulled the tie out of her hair carefully.. He started from the bottom working his way up ever so carefully.. He leaned in and sniffed her hair... It smelt like strawberries... Mm... He sighed a sigh of happiness.. He loved her scent.. He continued to brush her hair but blushed, looking at her exposed neck... Oh.. The things he wanted to do to her..

Raven smiled as he brushed her hair back and closed her eyes. She tilted her head back a bit for him. Lately she had noticed he was more affectionate with her, hugging her and kissing her cheek or forehead, which was normal for them since they were twins. But he did it more often than normal. She didn't care...she liked it. She loved it...and she was feeling something other than sibling feelings towards him..

He blushed and swallowed soon leaning over and kissed her shoulder softly. Raven felt his lips on her shoulder and she turned her head a bit to look at him. "Eh! S- Sorry Nii-chan!" he pulled away and swallowed hard... He blushed, thinking about what he had just done..

"No....don't be sorry." Raven sat up a bit, turning to him. She had a slight blush on her face.

He stared at her and swallowed.. He breathed and looked down.. He shuffled his feet and bit his lower lip.

"Maxxie...." She scooted closer to him.

He stared at her and swallowed hard.. "Y- Yes Raven?"

"I...." Raven swallowed thickly. "I love you....more than...a brother, more than my twin.."

"I.. I love you too!" he blurted out and wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. He was blushing deeply, his face beet red. He swallowed hard and looked up at her "I love you more than my twin.. I love you so much Raven.."

Raven wrapped her arms around his back in a tight hug. She was blushing deeply as well. "I love you too Maxxie...I...I want you. I want to be with you....I don't care if people think its wrong..."

"I don't care either Raven.. I.. I.." he blushed deeply, he was so shy, it was cute.. He bit his lower lip and tackled her down, laying on top of her and his face buried in between her breasts.

Raven blushed, but kept her arms around him. She loved how he was so shy, it just made him so adorable. She didn't care if it was wrong, to her, it felt right. She put one hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair. He blushed but nuzzled his face in between her breasts, tightening his grip around her.. He wanted her..

"Maxxie..." Raven put her hand under his chin a bit.

"Yes?" he asked looking up at her.

"Kiss me..." She said softly.

He nodded ad kissed her softly, his soft, pink lips making contact with her plush ones.. He swallowed a bit before licking her lips a little, deepening the kiss. She closed her eyes and let out a soft noise, kissing him back as it deepened. She moved her arms around his neck and parted her lips for him. He parted his lips, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth, licking the inside and soon rubbing his tongue against hers, coiling it around hers, tasting it.. Oh it tasted so good... He couldn't get enough of it.

Raven let out a more louder noise, followed by a moan. Her hand cupped the back of his neck and she rubbed his tongue against his, loving this, loving him and wanting so much more. Oh, she wanted him.. He broke the kiss and huffed, but soon found himself pinned by her.. He looked up at her and swallowed.. He wasn't really the dominant type.. He was more submissive if anything.

Raven had switched their positions and was now the one on top of him. She was blushing. "Maxxie...I...I want you."

"N- Nii-chan.. I.. I want you too..."he whispered.

Raven leaned down to began placing soft, loving kisses down his neck. He huffed and blushed deeply.. He gripped a handful of her hair. Raven let out a moan as he grabbed a handful of her hair. She liked when he did. He arched his back a little and exposed his neck to her, he wanted her to kiss him more. She began kissing his neck more, adding in suckles and nips. He moaned loudly, it felt so good... He gripped her waist and started to run his hands up her shirt, feeling her soft, silken skin..

Raven mewled as she felt his hands on her bare flesh. Her shirt rode up a bit, showing her porcelain skin. "Ahh...please...touch me more.." She whispered.

He smiled and sat up a little, kissing her softly.. He gripped her ass tightly and felt her hips, rubbing them carefully. Raven pressed up against him when he gripped her ass. It made her blush and moan softly. She kissed him back, tangling her fingers into his hair. Maxxie had slipped his tongue into her mouth, coiling his tongue around hers.. He huffed and kept rubbing her ass... He soon kissed her neck and bit onto it gently. Raven moaned out his name and arched against him as he rubbed her ass and bit her neck. It felt so good. She was glad their parents were out for the day.

"Mmmph!" She arched her chest into his hands, panting softly. She could feel her body heating up from his touches and she wanted to return the favor, so her hands went under his shirt, fingertips feeling him out. He breathed and laid back, pulling her close and continued to fondle her breasts, pinching at the nipples and twisting them. Raven moaned, letting out a soft cry. Her hips pushed against his, rolling them against his own as her body grew warmer.

He pulled off her shirt and buried his face between her breasts, nipping and sucking at the skin in between "Mmph.."

She panted and reached around, unclipping her bra. She slid it off and tossed it to the floor with her shirt. Her breasts were above average, at least a high C. He drooled when her bra came off and licked her breast, soon bringing her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it, nibbling a little here and there. She moaned and gripped his soft hair gently, closing her eyes in pleasure. Her hands soon went to his shirt and she pulled it off him.

He let her undress him, he soon kicked off his socks an pants. He licked his lips and bit gently on her breast before sucking hard enough to leave a hickey. She did the same, getting her socks and jeans off. She looked down at him, blushing and panting. He soon lifted her off of him for a moment an kicked off his boxers, being naked beside her now. He swallowed but smiled up at her "Do you.. Like what you see Nii-chan?"

"I do....I like what I see a lot..." She blushed and then pulled off her underwear. "W-what about me Maxxie..?"

"I love what I see.." he whispered and grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap and latched his mouth on her neck and started to suck and nibble. He wanted her so badly.

"Maxxie..." She moaned, her eyes closing. "Oh..I-I want you...please..." She put her arms around his neck, pushing her hips against his.

He lifted her hips a little, his cock throbbing in the cool air.. He was hard for her.. He wanted to feel her insides.. He wanted to feel those tight walls around him.

"Please....I'm all yours." She looked at him, her eyes gazing into his, begging for him. She wanted to feel him in her so badly.

He pushed her down and prodded her 'lips' carefully before he thrusted into her, feeling her tight walls coil around him. He huffed and bit his lower lip "S- so tight.."

She clenched her eyes shut, feeling a bit of pain go through her. Her grip tightened on him a bit and she panted, relaxing slowly. "Y-you feel good..." She opened her eyes, looking at him.

He smiled down at her and kissed her softly "I'll be gentle.. Okay?"

She nodded and kissed him back, ready for him. He started to thrust inside of her, moving his hips at a slow, steady pace. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted her to feel good. Raven closed her eyes, giving into the pleasure. The pain vanished completely and all she felt was him and the pleasure. She moaned in his ear softly. He buried his face into her neck and kissed it, he was moving his hips at a steady pace, he was going to make her feel good tonight.

She soon began moving with him, meeting his thrusts with her own. She moaned louder and kissed his ear, then gently bit down and nibbled on it. He eventually sped up, thrusting inside of her, his cock hitting her sweet spots. He was a newbie at this but he was slowly getting the hang of it. She cried out softly as he hit her sweet spots and she moved faster with him. She had been a virgin until now and she was happy to give her virginity to him. He huffed and drooled, licking and nipping at her neck. He lifted her hips and threw them over his shoulders, bending her to his whim. He wanted to go deeper.

"A-ahh! Maxxie..!" She cried out and tossed her head back, hands clutching his shoulders tightly. "M-more...please..."

He nodded and managed to go faster, reaching deeper inside of her, the head of his cock slamming against her inner walls and even hitting the edge of her womb. He was getting nice and deep inside of her. Her hips bucked against his roughly and she arched her back, moaning out loudly and even letting loose a scream. She didn't want this to end, this moment.

He continued to thrust inside of her, reaching nice and deep. "M-Maxxie..." She panted, lifting her head and pulling him close, kissing him deeply.

He kissed her back, continuing to reach deep inside of her with each thrust he gave. Her walls began to clench around him as she got close to releasing. She was moaning his name, nails lightly scratching at his skin. He was gonna cum soon, he could feel the pressure building "Ah.. Aaaah.. G.. Gonna-" he tensed he was gonna explode.

She felt the heat building and building, threaten to bring her to climax. "A-ahhh, Maxxie...I-I'm gonna...!" She then cried out loudly and threw her head back as she met her orgasm. Her walls clenched around him tightly.

He screamed out, his tongue hanging out as he came inside of her, filling her walls with his hot, sticky seed. Raven moaned out as she felt his seed fill her up, a bit seeping out of her from between them. She then went limp, eyes closed tightly and breathing hard. He passed out on top of her, breathing heavily.  
Her arms went around him tightly and she held him close, not wanting him to part with her yet. 

All they had needed was each other.


End file.
